The Ninth Digi-Destine
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Our heros battle isn't over yet, they now have to deal with a new enemy. Who's this new girl that keeps appearing and disppearing? What does she have to do with the otehr Digi-Destines? please R&R I'm new at writing Digimon fan fics and I'm a young writer
1. Default Chapter Title

The ninth Digi-Destine  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
AN: Ok I haven't watched a lot of Digimon, I'm just now becoming a fan of it so my fics aren't going to be to great till I watch more of it. I'm just getting a lot of info of the characters off the internet. If you know of some good sites I could go to to get some information on the Digimon, like to get their attacks could you please send them to me at LadyMia11@netscape.net thanks! Enjoy! oh and this is my first fic on Digimon so please be kind, thanky thanky!  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Sora ran down the streets to her house breathing hard. She was suppose to meet Tai there to go to soccer practice. She had bumped into Mimi on her way down to her house and she had lost track of time talking to her. Now she was going to make Tai and herself late. She stopped suddenly as she felt a strange feeling pass by her. She looked around for something out of the ordinary, nothing. Kids were playing in the park as their parents watched them. "Sora!!!!" Sora's attention was turned to Tai as he came running down the street waving at her. "Sora, where were you?" Tai asked.  
"Sorry, I was talking to Mimi and lost track of time, then something..." Sora trailed off as she looked off into the woods that surrounded the park.  
"Sora? Are you ok?"' Tai asked waving a hand in front of her face. Sora snapped out of it and nodded.  
"Sorry, come on! We're going to be late!" Sora said grabbing her arm and pulling him off to where their practice was at.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Matt waved to his fans as he walked off stage with the rest of his band. Once outside he was smothered with people asking for him to sign different things, they were mostly girls. Matt laughed as the others from his band made jokes as they signed things. Matt looked up as a weird feeling passed by him. He scanned the crowd of girls and then his eyes rested on one very beautiful girl who wasn't surrounding them. She just stood there her icy blue eyes burning into him. Her long dirty blond hair blew gently in the wind at the stood gently clenching her right hand into a fist. She was in a short purple mini skirt a white baby tee and knee high boots that had a four inch platform heel. (AN: On the boots, think of them as the ones Mimi wears only purple and white.) "Matt!" Matt's attention was turned from the girl to his little brother as he squeezed through the crowd.   
"Hey TK." Matt said with a smile.   
"Hey, Tai and Kari wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner along with all the others." TK said with hopeful eyes pleading his older brother to say yes. Matt laughed and nodded. TK smiled and nodded. "I got to go! Bye!" TK ran off and Matt looked back to where the girl once stood, she was gone. His other band members pulled him away from the crowd and back stage.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Davis, TK and Kari walked down the street. Davis was walking backwards so he could talk to Kari. TK just rolled his eyes as Davis kept flirting with Kari and she laughed a bit at his jokes. "AHHHHH!" Davis yelled as he tripped over something. TK started to crack up and Kari helped him up slightly glaring at TK. (AN: Sowy to those ppl that are TK and Kari fans, I think Kari and Davis would make a cute couple.)   
"Davis are you ok?" Kari asked pulling him to his feet.   
"Yeah, what did I trip on?" Davis asked picking up a pendent on a pure silver chain. The pendent was in a diamond shaped gem and had black, purple and silver swirled around in it.   
"What is it?" TK asked.   
"I don't know." Davis said turning the pendent around. On the back was a pointy crystal (AN: Think on Sailor Moon, how the pure heart crystals were shaped.) on the back of it.   
"Let's take it to Tai, maybe he knows what it is." Kari said. They nodded and ran off to the soccer field to ask Tai what the weird pendent was.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Tai smacked the soccer ball with his head over to Sora. She dribbled it around a bit then passed it to another guy on their soccer team. Tai got the ball again and shot it into the goal. Sora felt the strange feeling again and looked up. There in bleachers where all the parents were watching their kids practice was a very beautiful girl. She had long dirty blond hair that went to the middle of her back with baby bangs and icy blue eyes. She had on a white baby tee and a dark purple mini skirt with knee high boots that had a four inch platform. Sora was memorized by her beauty, that was until... "SORA!!!' Sora turned to see the soccer ball come flying into her face. She fell back and everyone ran over to her. Tai bent down and helped her sit up.   
"Sora are you ok?" Davis asked as he, Kari and TK ran up to her from the streets.   
"Yeah, that girl..." Sora looked up where the girl once stood but she was gone.   
"What girl?" Kari asked looking up in the bleachers to see only parents. Sora shook her head then smiled.  
"Never mind, I guess I was seeing things." Sora said. The others nodded and walked off the field as practice ended.  
"Hey Tai, do you know what this is?" Davis asked holding up the pendent.  
"No, it looks like..." Tai went to reply.  
"It's the crest of Faith." Sora said taking it from Davis. "Where'd you get this?"  
"Klutz over here tripped over it." TK answered and Davis glared at him.  
"How do you know what it is Sora?" Kari asked Sora who never took her eyes off of it.  
"Izzy told me about a legend of the ninth Digi-Destined." Sora said. "He said he wore the crest of Faith."   
"To bad Izzy went to America with Joe, he could have told us more about it." Tai said. He looked up as Mimi, Matt, Cody and Yolei came running up to them.   
"Hey guys." Matt said as they reached them.  
"Hey Matt." TK said. Everyone looked at Sora who had never stopped looking at the crest.   
"Hey Sora what's wrong?" Yolei asked. Sora finally looked up never realizing that they were there.  
"Uh nothing. Davis can I keep this for a while?" Sora asked. Davis nodded. "Thanks." Sora slipped it into her bag and took off. "I gotta go! Bye!" Sora said running off. The others waved bye.   
"Come on, let's get something to eat." Tai said. Everyone nodded and walked off, all but Matt. He had the weird feeling again, the others didn't even realize he wasn't with them. He turned around and gasped. He took a step back and slipped. The girl from his concert stood in front of him. She reached out and caught him before he could hit the muddy ground.   
"Sorry." She said pulling him to his feet. Matt couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
"That's ok." Matt said. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around lately." Matt looked down and brushed off some dirt from his pants. When he looked up she was gone. He looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. He looked down in the grass and say the Crest of Faith. "Sora must have dropped this." Matt bent down and picked it up. "I'll just keep it till tomorrow." Matt then walked home.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
The girl with dirty blond hair watched Matt leave the field from the trees. She stood holding onto the trunk of the tree with one hand and the other hand was to her side. "So you were once a Digi-Destine." She whispered. "Not what I thought you would be, nothing at all." She jumped down disappearing.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
To be Continued...........  
  
Scenes from the next show: Hi it's Kari! Next time on Digimon Davis encounters a event with this strange mysterious girl that's show up out of no where. We finally get to find out who she is and what connection does Matt have with her? Find out on the next part of Digimon!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Ninth Digi-Destine: Chapter two  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Sora was throwing everything out of her bag trying to find the Crest of Faith. "Where is it!" Sora said a hint of fear filling her voice. Her eyes showed total fear as she threw things into the air looking for it. 'Izzy said if I ever find the Crest of Faith to destroy it! I have to find it!' Sora thought. "Where could it be!" Sora screamed as her phone rang. She grabbed it and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?" Sora tried to cover up the fear in her voice but some had shown through it.  
"Hey Sora it's Mimi, I was wondering if you and the others would like to come over for dinner tomorrow, my cousin is coming over from America." Mimi's cheerful voice said on the other end. 'Dinner! Oh no!' Sora thought.  
"Yeah I can come, sorry I gotta go! I'm suppose to be at Tai's for dinner!" Sora cried.  
"So am I! See yeah then!" Mimi hung up and so did Sora. She raced out of her room and down the stairs.   
"Bye mom! I'm going over to Tai's for dinner!" Sora called slamming the door shut. Sora ran down the street pulling on her jacket. She raced down the street and soon made it to Tai before she was late. Kari answered the door with a smile.  
"Hey Sora, come on in!" Kari said with a smile. Sora smiled and nodded. Tai came up to her and took her coat.  
"Hey glad you could make it, I was begging to think you weren't coming." Tai said with a warm smile.  
"No I just lost track of time, I lost the Crest of Faith and I was trying to find it." Tai went wide-eyed. "Don't worry, it's probably better lost then found." 'Unless the ninth Digi-Destine gets his hands on it.' Sora added in her mind. Tai nodded and he led her out to the back to the huge wooden porch where everyone was but Matt and Mimi.   
"Hey TK, where's Matt?" Sora asked.  
"Oh he had to do his homework so he couldn't come." TK said as the doorbell rang.  
"That must be Mimi." Tai said walking back inside the house. He came back with Mimi who had a tub of Jell-O. She put it down on the table and pulled out a little photo album.  
"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow, my one year older cousin is coming over from America and I wanted her to meet all of you!" Mimi said. Everyone nodded and started to talk to her about it. She showed them her picture but Sora wasn't paying attention she was to bust worrying about where the Crest was. She looked up as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up into Tai's big brown eyes.  
"Sora are you ok?" Tai asked. Sora nodded with a small smile.  
"Come on, let's dance." Sora said pulling Tai over to where everyone was dancing. A slow song started and Davis and Kari joined Sora and Tai on the dance floor. TK muttered something about how come Davis gets to dance with Kari. Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora closed her eyes listening to the soft beat of the music.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Kari and Tai waved as Yolei, Mimi and Cody walked off. TK and Sora were leaving next. Tk quickly kissed Kari on the cheek and dashed off. She placed a hand on her cheek blushing. Sora stepped out the door and Tai placed a hand on her shoulder. Sora looked up into his caring eyes. "You sure you're ok?" Tai asked. Sora nodded walked off. Davis gave Kari a quick hug and stepped out of the house and walked down the street. The gentle wind blew his hair around as he walked down the street. He shoved his hands into his pockets as small rain drops started to fall. He looked up at the top of his apartment building and saw something watching him. When he looked at it, it ducked. He pressed his lips together firmly and raced into the building. Instead of waiting for the elevator he ran up the stairs. His skipped a couple of steps as he pasted by the forth floor where his apartment was. He reached the roof door after thousands of stairs. He burst through the door to see something huddling in the shadows. He slowly walked over to it fear tightly gripping his heart. It released as a black cat jumped out at him and hissed. He let out a low sigh as it bounded past him and through the door. He turned around and yelled. He took a step back when he saw a girl with soaking wet dirty blond hair baby bangs and icy blue eyes. She had on a white baby tee and a dark purple mini skirt with knee high boots that had a four inch platform. Davis stepped back and slipped. He flipped backwards and fell off the roof. He yelled but two hands grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see the girl holding onto him tightly. She pulled him up and fell on her back with him on top of her.   
"Sorry!" Davis said. Standing up. He looked at he sky as lighting danced across the sky when he looked back down the girl was gone. "What?!" Davis looked around to find her no where.   
"DAVIS!!! What are you doing out there!" His mother yelled from the roof door.  
"Sorry mom!" Davis yelled and ran in and went to his apartment.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Matt woke up with the sun shinning in his eyes. He sat up and threw the covers off his legs. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. He brushed his hair and teeth and got ready for his band practice. It was a Saturday and he couldn't wait to practice. He grabbed his book bag and slipped the Crest into it and ran off. TK caught up with him on the way. "Hey Matt, did you hear what happened to Davis last night?" Matt looked down at his younger brother and shook his head. "He almost fell off his roof. He said he was turning around and this really beautiful girl was right behind him and it scared him and he fell off but the girl saved him." Matt had stopped and TK then realized it. "Matt it something wrong." 'That girl sounds like the one I saw at the field!' Matt thought. He shook his head and nodded.  
"Yeah sorry, thought I saw something." Matt said catching up with his brother. They walked to the school and found everyone else there waiting for them. Sora looked really worried. "Hey Sora are you ok?" Sora looked up and nodded.  
"Come on let's go." Cody said. They nodded and went into the school. Sora sat next to Tai in the seats and watched as Matt's band warmed up.  
"Hey guys, have you been getting weird feelings lately?" TK asked. Sora looked at him really shocked.   
"I have." Sora said. Everyone looked at her.  
"That's what's been wrong?" Tai asked. Sora nodded her head.  
"Now that you guys mention it, I've been feeling really weird lately." Mimi said tapping her chin.   
"Yeah so have I." Davis said. Mimi looked down at her watch and gasped.  
"I gotta go guys! My cousin's plane should be landing soon! See ya!" Mimi called running off. Sora sat back in her seat as the others started to talk about what was going on. 'Man Izzy you just had to leave, just when the ninth Digi-Destine had to come!' Sora thought fear gripping her heart as she felt the weird feeling again.  
"There it is again!" Yolei cried everyone nodded and Sora looked over at them. Sora's eyes darted over to the door to the auditorium as she saw Patamon fly in.   
"T-TK." Sora said pointing over to Patamon. TK jumped up as Patamon flew over to him.  
"Patamon! What are you doing here!" TK cried quietly pulling Patamon out of sight fromt eh other band members.   
"We got a bad feeling TK." Patamon said shaking.   
"Who's we?" Kari asked.  
"Us." She looked down on the floor to see Gatomon and Agumon.  
"Agumon." Tai said picking him up as Kari picked up Gatomon.  
"The ninth Digi-Destine is close by Sora." Sora looked down to see Yokomon at her feet. She picked her up and blinked back tears of fear. Only her, Izzy, and Yokomon knew the full legend of the ninth Digi-Destine. They all looked at Matt as he trailed off on his line. He was just starring at the door way. They looked over to see Mimi and the girl most of them had all encountered. She was looking right back at him and the others in the band stopped playing.  
"Hey Matt wake up would you!" One of the guys called. Matt looked back at them then back expecting the girl to be gone but instead she was still there.   
"Take five." Matt called back to them and jumped down off the stage as Mimi and the girl walked over to the others. Davis as shocked and Sora was pressed down against her seat.   
"Guys this is my cousin Casey." Mimi said cheerfully.  
"Hi Casey, I'm Tai, this is Sora, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, Davis and that's Matt." Casey gave a faint smile.   
"Hey." Was all she said. Her outfit was almost the same as Mimi's only Casey's showed more of her stomach.   
"Casey how old are you?" TK asked, the Digimon were hiding under their seats.  
"16." Casey replied.  
"Cool, you're older then everyone." TK said with a smile. Casey gave another small smile. Matt was still shocked this girl was Mimi's cousin.  
"How long have you been here?" Davis asked.  
"She just got here." Mimi answered. Davis, Sora and Matt went wide-eyed. 'That's not true! She's been here for a few days.' Sora thought. "Well we got to go, I just wanted you all to meet her, she'll be staying with me for a while. Bye guys." Mimi and Casey walked away. When Casey reached the door and glanced at Matt one more time then left with Mimi. 'Who exactly is this girl?' Matt thought.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
To be continued...  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Ninth Digi-Destine: Chapter three  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey sat on the roof of Mimi's two-story house with her legs thrown over the edge. The wind blew through her dirty blond hair as her icy blue eyes scanning the town. She was still in the same outfit. She was sitting with her hands on the edge of the roof with her legs thrown over the edge and crossed like a lady. She was leaning slightly forward like she was looking at something faraway. "This can't be the town." She whispered. "Ryan was wrong, his Digimon of the Ninth Digi-Destine isn't here. I refuse to believe that Mimi and her little friends are the Digi-Destines." Casey leaned back a bit with a smirk. "Ryan you fool." Casey looked up at the clear sky as the clouds moved around.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Matt was sitting on his bed cross-legged looking at the Crest of Faith. He had forgotten to give it back to Sora at his practice. His mind tried to focus on the Crest but his thoughts kept drifting back to Casey. The way she looked at him was as if she had been searching for him for a long time. He looked out the window as Kari, TK and Davis ran out onto the front lawn. He saw a man walk by and he glanced at Matt. He had dark brown hair dark brown almost black eyes with rings of gold in them. He was tall about 5'9" and was tanned. He had on baggy blue jeans a black tank top with a jean jacket over. His gaze seemed almost like a glare. Matt got up and put the Crest around his neck and under his shirt so no one could see it. He grabbed his jean jacket and walked out of the house. He was in blue jeans, a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt and white sneakers. He walked out of his house and the other looked at him.  
"Hey Matt where ya going?" TK asked.  
"Mimi's, remember we're having dinner over at her house tonight." Matt replied. The others ran over to him and they all walked over to Mimi's together. Matt looked up at the roof of Mimi's house and saw Casey watching them with the guy that had glared at him standing next to her. Casey stood up and watched them walk into the house. Her stare sent chills down Matt's spin as he entered the houses. Tai, Sora, Yolei, and Cody were already there.   
"Hey guys." Tolei said cheerfully. Mimi was playing a video game with Cody trying to show him to lighten up and have some fun while he's young.   
"Hi guys!" Mimi called over to them.   
"Hi!" They all replied taking a seat as Casey and the guy walked down stairs.   
"Hey Casey." TK said with a smile as she smiled back at him.  
"Hey TK." Casey replied.  
"Who's your friend?" Davis asked. Casey looked up at the guy.  
"This is Ryan." Casey answered as she walked over and took the seat next to Matt and Ryan took the seat next to her. TK smiled at the sight of a flushed Matt as Casey brushed against his arm on accident. Cody and Mimi soon joined everyone else and they started to eat. Casey didn't eat that much since there was a lot of food that had meat. They had found out she was a vegetarian. Ryan didn't really eat anything, he just had a soda.   
"So Sora hows the search for the Crest of Faith?" Tai asked. Matt almost choked as same as Ryan.   
"No luck." Sora said.  
"Sora! I forgot, you dropped it at the field yesterday." Matt said removing the Crest from around his neck. Sora looked shocked that he had found it. Ryan's eyes followed the crest as Matt handed it to Sora but she pushed it away.  
"You keep it Matt, you're less likely to lose it." Matt nodded and put the Crest around his neck.   
"Well I best be going." Ryan said standing up. Casey followed him to the door. Ryan turned to her and pulled her up against him in a hug. "Get that Crest." Casey gave a small nod as the others went on with what they were doing all but Matt who sat watching them. Ryan pulled away and left. Casey shut the door and walked up to her room glancing down at Matt on the way as she passed him.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey sat on her bed waiting for him to come up. She knew Matt would soon come up to her room and she would get the Crest of Faith and return it to its rightful owner. She looked over at the door as someone knocked on it. "Come in." Casey called with a smirk. Matt entered the room with a serious look on his face.   
"Who are you?" Matt almost hissed. Casey stood up a bit shocked.  
"What do you mean? I'm Mimi's cousin." Casey replied cocking her head to the side.   
"No you're not, you were here before today, I saw you. Davis saw you even Sora saw you. What do you want with Mimi?" Casey walked up to him so she only a few feet away.  
"I want nothing of Mimi, but you...that's a different story." Casey said running her hand down his chest stopping at the Crest of Faith. Matt took a dry gulp as she leaned against him. One arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other hand wrapped around the Crest. 'I've almost got it.' Casey thought.  
"Casey!" Mimi called and burst in. Both pulled back before Mimi could see. "Casey Ryan called, he said for you to meet him at the park tomorrow at one. Oh and Matt TK is ready to leave." Matt nodded and walked out of the room glancing back at Casey as he left. Mimi shut the door and Casey threw her stuffed animal across the room.   
"I was so close." Casey hissed. She walked over to the window and watched Matt and TK leave. Matt looked up at her and she walked away. "Ryan needs that Crest." Casey sat down on her bed with her knees together and her legs out. "Theres always tomorrow." Casey curled up in her bed and fell asleep.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Sora tossed and turned in her bed at night. Her pillows were on the floor and her blanket was twisted up around her ankles and legs. A nightmare ran through her mind.  
~ Sora ran down dark halls quickly. She wouldn't turn back she had to keep going. If she didn't get the crest away from the ninth Digi-Destine the digiworld and the mortal world would be gone forever. She could see a soft white light glowing up a head. She burst through some doors and was engulfed in white light. She covered her eyes from the bright light. Once it cleared she looked up to see two people standing back to back. A huge unisis stood behind them, it's wings were spear out. It was pure white and had silver armor over it's chest, legs, back, and head. The armor of its head had holes for the eyes and the armor on it's legs stopped before it hit its hoofs. To Sora it looked like a Digimon. The one person on the right was a man. He was tall about 5'9". He had black hair, tanned skin, and a muscular frame. Sora couldn't tell what color eyes he had because his eyes were closed. He had on black pants, a long sleeve black shirt. It buttoned down with silver buttons. The shirt looked like a stiff jacket and the pants also looked stiff. The person on the left was a girl. She had on a tight black long sleeve turtle neck with a long black skirt that went to her ankles. It had two slits up the side that ran up to her thighs with black knee high boots that had a four-inch platform heel. She had a hooded cape on that shaded her face casting a dark shadow over her face. The man opened his dark eyes and turned to Sora as the unisis pounded the ground with it's hoofs. "Looks like Silveruniasismon doesn't like you Sora." He said coldly.  
"Silveruniasismon?" Sora asked.  
"The Ninth Digi-Destine's digimon." He replied. "My digimon." Sora gasped and took a step back. She recognized his face now, it was Ryan.   
"What do you want?" Sora said fear filling her voice.  
"I want my Crest Sora, give it to me." Ryan held out his hand. "Or I'll have her get it." The girl turned to face Sora. The only thing she could see was the girl's eyes. They were glowing icy blue, burning into Sora. "Now the Crest Sora." Sora's body started to tremble in fear as she took a step back. 'I can't let him get the Crest!' Sora thought.  
"Who is she?" Sora asked her voice trembling with fear.  
"She is one of my Digimon." Ryan replied.  
"A human Digimon!?" Sora cried taking a step back.  
"Yes, you're on my turf Sora, things are different on my turf, all new Digimon all new powers." Ryan hissed. "Now stop stalling hand over the Crest!" Sora knew that she couldn't hand it over for two reasons, one if she did it would be the end, the legend of the Ninth Digi-Destine would come turn and two she didn't even have the Crest! "Fine have it your way! Now Faiamon! Attack!" the girl came flying at Sora. She screamed as she rammed into her knocking her to the floor. Sora pushed herself up in pain as Faiamon flipped over her and landed behind Sora. Ryan tossed Faiamon a spear as she turned to face Sora.  
"Prepare to die." Faiamon hissed then lunged at Sora. ~  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora bolted up in her bed in cold sweat. Strands of hair were plastered to her neck and face as her chest heaved up and down with each in take of air. "It was just a dream, just a dream." Sora kept reapeating over nad over again until she fell back asleep.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Ryan stood on top of Sora's roof with a smirk on his face. Faiamon was standing next to him. The wind blew gently blowing her cape around a lock of dirty blond hair blew in front of her face and she used one of her pale hands to tuck it away. "She now has a warning, if she doesn't hand it over sooner or later she will be sorry." Faiamon whispered. She looked down on the grass lawn to see Casey starring up at them. Her hands gently clenched into fists.   
"It worked Casey my dear, don't worry." Ryan said. Casey nodded and all three of them disappeared.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
To be continued......   



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Ninth Digi-Destine: Chapter four  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
AN: Some of the attacks I use are the Japanese attacks, I couldn't find all the American ones.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Cody woke up to find Upamon sleeping on his bed beside him. He made cute little sounds as he was sleeping. Cody got up as the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was a little shocked to see everyone standing there holding a backpack that seemed to be moving a bit. "Get Upamon and we're off to the Digiworld." Yolei said. Cody nodded and raced back to his room stuffing a very confused Upamon into his bag. He raced out side and everyone ran to the school. Who they found there totally surprised them. There at the entrance of the school was Joe and Izzy. Sora smiled brightly at Izzy to say thanks. She knew that they were there to help fight the Ninth Digi-Destine.   
"SO Sora, who is the ninth Digi-Destine?" Izzy asked as they all ran up to them.  
"Casey's friend Ryan." Sora replied.  
"Speaking of Casey, where is she?" Patamon asked flying next to TK.   
"I told her to stay home, that we were doing something that she couldn't see." Mimi answered. Everyone nodded and went inside the school and into the computer lab. Yolei typed a few things and in no time they were transported to the Digiworld. Matt grasped the Crest of Faith tightly as they walked down the paths. Tsunomon was walking next to him as the other's Digimon walked beside them. Tai stepped on a block and it pushed down into the ground.  
"Huh?" They all said then the ground gave out under them. They all got separated from one another.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey walked into the school with her backpack over one shoulder. She was in a dark purple mini skirt with a white tee that showed a lot of her tight stomach. She had on the same boots on. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with two strands framing her face with the ends of her ponytail curled so it flipped up ward a bit. She had a dark purple backpack and she creeped around the halls a bit. She looked around and corner and sighed. "Why am I trying to hide?" Casey asked herself.  
"Stop right there! Who are you? You're not suppose to be in here!" Casey turned to see two security guards running her way. Casey quickly took off running down the halls with the guards on her tail.  
"That's why!" Something called from her backpack. She turned a sharp corner and heard the guards go slipping passed the turn and run into the wall. She quickly ran into the computer lab and over to the computer she always used. She gasped when she saw the program was already up.  
"What the?" Casey whispered then she realized who it was. "Ryan was right! Mimi and the others are the Digi-Destines!"  
"Casey hurry up! They're coming!" The voice from her backpack called again. Casey looked back at the door as she heard the guards yelling. She quickly typed something.  
"There she is!" Casey looked back at the guard right as the computer sucked her into Digiworld. "What the?!?!"   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Matt was walking with Tsunomon down a long black cave. "Why does this feel so familiar?" Matt said sarcasm filling his voice. Both of them looked up as they heard a scream. Then something or someone fell on top of Matt.   
"Oh sorry!" A girl said jumping to her feet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
"CASEY!!!" Matt cried and fell down again. Casey was just a shocked.   
"What are you doing here?" Casey asked. She looked up as her backpack fell down ontop of his stomach. He gasped as it started to squirm. "Oh no." Then a little purple Digimon that looked kind of like Chibimon popped it's head out of her backpack. Matt yelled and smacked it off of him. Casey gasped and Matt realized what he had done, he was just surprised to see that thing come out of her backpack. "Reumon!" Casey ran over and picked up her backpack. Matt stood up and Tsunomon stood behind him.  
"Matt remember what Sora said, Casey's friend Ryan is the Ninth Digi-Destine, that has to be his Digimon." Tsunonmon said. Matt nodded and clenched his hands into fists.  
"Why are you helping the Ninth Digi-Destine." Matt said firmly. Casey slowly turned around and gasped when she saw Tsunomon.   
"See Casey! I told you! Ryan wasn't lying! Mimi and her friends were the Digi-Destines!" Reumon said. Casey was still shocked. 'I didn't want to believe it! Why did I fall for Ryan! This would have never happened!' Casey thought stepping back against the wall.  
"She fell in love with Ryan so now she must fight with him!" Matt and Tsunomon turned around and got smacked into Casey by Faiamon. Casey stood up and Reumon hoped out of her backpack and ran up in front of the two with Casey.  
"Stop! I won't let you hurt them Faiamon!" Casey cried holding her hands out to the side. Faiamon laughed.  
"Last night Casey you were saying something different, I believe you were all the way with Ryan and his plans." Faiamon said laughing bitterly. Casey balled her hands into tight fists and Reumon huffed.   
"Matt!" Matt and Tsunomon looked over as TK, Kari and Davis came running toward them. The three stopped when they saw Casey, Reumon and Faiamon. Chibimon looked at Reumon as the little purple Digimon stood tall even though she wasn't very powerful with out being Digivolved. Faiamon laughed and lunged toward TK.   
"TK!!!" Matt cried. He went to get up but he was to slow for Casey. She had already run over to them and knocked all three and their Digimon out of the way of Faiamon's attack. Casey fell face first into the dirt but jumped out of the way as Faiamon lunged at her.  
"No one messes up my plans!" Faiamon said. She flew up into the air and pulled out a spear and started to spin it around.   
Faia Blinder!  
White light went strait at TK and the others. They all screamed and when the light clear they were all bound to the wall. Casey jumped out of the way taking Reumon with her. She flipped forward right as Faiamon went let out another energy blast. Casey was sent flying into Matt. She landed on top of him as they tumbled to the floor. Reumon jumped up with Tsunomon and helped the other Digimon fight. Casey got up off of Matt and looked into his eyes. "Matt please, give me the Crest of Faith, I need it to help Reumon Digivolve." Casey said her eyes pleading for him to say yes. Matt almost said yes but something stopped him. A feeling in his stomach stopped him but his was heart was telling him to say yes.  
"Matt don't do it! She's on Ryan's side! She'll only betray you!" TK cried. Matt snapped out of it as Casey glared at TK.  
"You little brat!" Casey cried and flipped away from Matt. Matt nodded TK his thanks.   
"Now Tusnomon Digivolve!" Matt called. Tusnomon nodded.  
Tusnomon Digivolve into Gabumon  
Gabumon Digivolve into Garurumon!  
Reumon jumped up as Ryan appeared. She landed on his shoulder as he stood next to Casey with his hand on her shoulder. "Time to get crushed Ryan." Matt hissed.   
"Matt!" He looked back as everyone else came running over to them. There were stopped by eight little ice blue Digimon. They had white ears, blue round bodies with purple eyes.  
"Icedramon, now." Ryan said placing a hand on Casey's shoulder.  
Blue Ice Freezer!  
The Digi-Destineds were surrounded in ice and frozen from their shoulders down. Matt glared at Ryan, Faiamon and Casey. Ruemon jumped down in front of the three and let out a sound that sounded like a hiss. "I suggest you just hand over the Crest of Faith." Ryan said laughed. "Or I'll sick my girls on you, Reumon and Faiamon haven't fought strongly for a long time."   
"In training Digimon are weak." Matt spat.  
"Well I'm not in training." Faiamon said stepping forward swirling her spear around like a propeller.   
Garurumon warp digivolve to..... Metalgarurumon!  
Ryan smirked and Faiamon laughed. "You think that thing will stop me! Think again! Die!" Faiamon lunged at Metalgarurumon. Matt watched in mute horror as Metalgarurmon slowly lost.   
"Matt! Behind you!" Matt swirled around to come face to face with Casey. Her fist smashed into his face and he fell backwards. As he did Casey grabbed the Crest through his shirt and ripped it off of his neck. It started to glow in her hand as she held it tightly. She look in awe as the glow around the Crest started to glow brighter. Ryan looked on in horror. He quickly flew passed Casey grabbing it out of her hand.   
"Now Reumon!" Ryan yelled as the Crest started to glow even brighter.  
Reumon Warp Digivolve to....Unisismon!  
Reumon grew larger then Metalgarurumon. It was a beautiful unisis. The wings were a metallic purple as it's body was pure white. The fur around it's hoofs were a mix of metallic purple and pure white. It had metallic purple swirls around it's eyes and down it's nose. Her horn was silver and metallic purple. She stomped her hoofs and snarled. She charged at Metalgarurumon and used her head and fight him. "Unisismon?" Casey whispered in awe. Everyone move Unisismon made the metallic purple on her body shimmered in the little light that was in the cave. Matt was propped up on his elbows still on his back watching in mute awe and horror as Metalgarurumon fought. His shirt was ripped in half from Casey when she pulled the crest off his neck, the Crest had been under his shirt. Ryan stood smirking as Faiamon floated in the air watching the battle.   
"Chibimon! Digivolve!" Davis cried. Chibimon nodded.  
Chibimon Warp Digivolve to....Lighdramon!  
Lighdramon charged at Unisismon and punched her. She stumbled back and glared at him. "No one messes with me!" Unisismon hissed.   
Purple Metallic Rage!  
Both Digimon went flying back. Matt jumped up and pushed Casey out of the way as both of the Digimon went flying toward the two. Matt tumbled to the floor with Casey under him. She gasped and looked up as Matt stood up to protect her. 'Why is he protecting me?' Casey thought. Ryan just stood watching the battle with Faiamon. 'That copy took Ryan away from me, just because I can't fight with magic doesn't mean I can't fight!' Casey stood up but Matt would let her go out to the battle field. "It's to dangerous." Matt said not moving from in front of her.   
"Why are you trying to protect me? I can protect myself!" Matt looked behind him. Anger was blazing in Casey's eyes. He stepped aside and let her pass.  
Lighting Blade!  
Casey looked to her right as screamed as the power from Lighdramon came surging at her. "Casey!" Unisismon cried. Matt grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her out of the way. She landed on her butt behind him.   
"Still wanna protect yourself?" Matt asked. Casey didn't answer she just looked at him. 'Why is he doing this? After all I've done to him!' Casey thought as Matt turned back to the battle.   
"Augmon Digivolve!" Tai called. Augmon nodded.  
Augmon Warp Digivolve to...... War Greymon!   
Terra Force!  
Unisismon stumbled backwards amd shook her head as her vision blurred.   
Mega Claw!  
Unisismon cried out in pain and returned to Reumon.  
Blue Thunder!  
"NO!!!!" Casey ran and pushed Reumon out of the way taking the blow. Everyone gasped as Casey smacked into the wall. Ryan glared at Lighdramon.   
"Casey!" Ryan yelled and landed next to her. Reumon looked up at Casey tears filling her eyes. "Casey are you alright?" Casey slowly opened her eyes.  
"Please Ryan, stop this battle, you have the Crest of Faith." Casey choked out. Ryan nodded and picked her up.   
"Come Reumon, Faiamon." Both Digimon nodded and they all disappeared. The Icedramon disappeared as well releasing the others from the blue ice. They landed on their feet and Tai and Matt ran over to their younger brother and sister once they were released from the white bindings. Davis watched as Lighdramon turned back to Chibimon and he jumped into his arms. Davis laughed at the happy little Digimon.   
"Hey Matt, why were you protecting Casey?" TK asked looking up at his older brother.  
"Yeah, why were you? I mean she did say she was on Ryan's side." Joe said.   
"I don't know, something just told me to protect her." Matt said as Tsunomon bounded up next to him.   
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
"I mean, something about her just doesn't seem evil, like she doesn't want to be evil but has no choice." Matt said trying to explain. "It's hard to explain."  
"Yeah most things about that girl are hard to explain." Sora said.   
"Come on, let's try to get out of here." Tai said. Everyone nodded and they started off down the long dark cave.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Ryan watched Casey slightly toss and turn as she slept. She had fallen asleep the moment he laid her down. He smirked and turned to see Faiamon walking up to them. "Master Ryan, the other Digi-Destined will be finding their way out of the cave soon, when would you like me to create Shadow World?" Faiamon asked.  
"When Casey wakes up, I want her to see what will happen to her is she disobeys me one more time." Faiamon nodded and left. Ryan turned back around and ran the back of his hand along Casey's soft cheek. "Very soon the time will come for you to obey me completely Casey, very soon." Ryan walked away and out of the room as Casey tossed and turned. She groaned in pain.  
"Matt."   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
To be continued.....   



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Ninth Digidestined: Chapter 5  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
AN: Someone asked me if my name was Casey, yes it is. My best friend challenged me to write a fan fic on Digimon using my name in it. Plus lik eI said I'm new to writing Digimon Fan fics, I've only written Ronin Warriors and one Gundam Wing fan fic so I didn't know how to spell everything. So thank you to those that reviewed, you helped me out, I changed all the Digi-Destine to Digidestined. ^_~  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Tai and the gang were walking up an immense grass hill, they had been out of the cave for a while now. The sun was beating down on them and they were all extremely hot. "Guys we can't go on like this anymore." Joe said. Everyone nodded.   
"Look! Up a head there's a tree!" Mimi cried. Everyone looked up and they all started to run. Kari screamed as a tree popped up in front of her.   
"Kari!" Davis and TK cried. The tree borrowed back into the ground in fear. Kari had bent down and looked at the patch of leaves as everyone came and surrounded her and the tree. It peeked back out, it was only a baby tree.  
"Hi." It peeped.   
"A talking tree? Now I've seen it all." Joe said.  
"No Joe, it's a Chibitreedramon." Izzy said. "The smaller version of Treedramon."   
"How do you know?" Cody asked. Izzy held up his laptop.  
"I got the file on all Ryan's new Digimon." Izzy replied.  
"WOW! Cool!" Yolei said and she ran over and the two started talking about the file. Chibitreedramon popped all the way out.   
"Hey there." Kari said. The tree smiled.  
"Hi, you're new here aren't ya?" He asked.   
"Yeah kinda, we've been here before but things have changed." TK replied bending down next to Kari. All the sudden shade went over all of them. They turned around to see Treedramons standing around them all. They were huge, about 8'3".   
"Wow..." Davis said looking up at the tree almost falling over.  
"Please, rest in our shade, you all look tired." The middle one said.  
"Thank you, we are very tired." Mimi said sitting down with everyone else.   
"Why have you come to our land outsiders?" The one to the middle ones right barked.  
"Oh hush! Be nice for once!" The one girl Treedramon said then turned to the gang. "Please, tell us, are you here to research Digiworld? Or Shadow world?"  
"No, but what's Shadow World?" Tai asked.  
"It's Master Ryan's world, he said he was going to us the power of the Ninth Digidestined to take over the Digiworld and make it Shadow World." Chibitreedramon answered.  
"So he's going to use his powers to take over Digiworld? Very original." Izzy said sarcasm filling his voice on the last part.   
"No, not his powers, the Ninth Digidestined's powers!" ChibiTreedramon cried. "But since the powers of the Ninth Digi-Destine won't work with out the Digidestined with him and the Crest of Faith he's going to use Faiamon to take over the Digiworld, she has the powers of the Ninth Digidestined."   
"But he said he was the Ninth Digidestined." Davis said.  
"Well he is, but he's not anymore, now someone else has the Ninth Digidestined powers." ChibiTreedramon said. "Get it?"  
"Kinda." Davis said.  
"So he's like the others, he still has the Digimon and everything, just he's kind of retired?" Cody asked. The Treedramon nodded.   
"But why does he want to take over the Digiworld?" Yolei asked.  
"Because of his greed." Sora replied. "So the legend is true then?" Sora looked up at the Treedramon and they nodded.  
"Sadly but true, if it wasn't there would be no Ninth Digidestine." The middled Treedramon said.   
"So why does he have so much greed?" Patamon asked.  
"Because in the legend they said that the Ninth Digidestined was the second best next to the Digidestined of Courage and he wanted to be the leader." Izzy said.   
"But when he got too jealous over the leader his greed took over him turning him evil." Sora added.   
"Yes, that's all true, but do you know what else happened?" The girl Treedramon asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
"The Ninth Digidestined had a mistress and she was killed by one of the other Digidestineds. He used his powers to have her reborn on earth and in doing so he gave her the powers of the Ninth Digidestined of Faith. But she just didn't get the power of the Ninth Digidestined she got his greed and so when she would be reborn on earth she would be reborn with evil coursing through her." The snappy Treedramon replied.   
"What happened to his mistress? Was she reborn on earth?" Cody asked.  
"No one knows." Chibitreedramon answered.   
"You didn't know any of that?" Everyone shook their heads.   
"So who is the Ninth Digidestined?" Matt asked finally speaking up.  
"It may just be any boy or girl, but it could be Ryan's mistress, but it also could be Faiamon, she's part Digimon and part human." The girl Treedramon answered.  
"Filling them in I see." Everyone gasped and looked up to see Ryan floating in the air with Faiamon next to him. Everyone jumped up and the Treedramon backed up. "Now lets see, how could I get rid of you Treedramons?"   
"We won't let you hurt them! Yokomon Digivolve!" Sora cried.  
Yokomon warp Digivolve to...Garudamon!  
"Faiamon." Ryan said. Faiamon nodded and charged at Garudmon.   
Wing Blade!  
Faia Blinder!  
Both powers collided sending everyone flying back. Matt skidded to a stop and looked up as Ryan smashed into a tree followed by Faiamon. Only Garudamon and the Treedramon were standing. Faiamon started to glow white as she stood up. Her cape flapped around her and the Treedramon gasped at the hue of white. "She's the Ninth Digidestined!" They all cried.   
"Fools! You should have known that a long time ago! The only one that could ever have the Ninth Digidestined power is Ryan's mistress!" Faiamon yelled.  
Faia Blinder!  
Garudamon flew out of the way and the Treedramon sank into the ground then came back up.  
Razor Leaf!  
The Treedramon's attack just went right through Faiamon as she laughed. Matt growled and stood up. "If you're Ryan's mistress then why'd you take Casey!" Matt yelled. Ryan smirked and landed in front of him.  
"She was the only one that could get close to you or any of the others to get what I wanted. The Crest of..." Ryan trailed off as he went to grasp the Crest of Faith but it wasn't there.   
"Looking for this!" Ryan spun around to see Davis holding the Crest of Faith.   
"Give that back to me!" Ryan hissed.   
"Come and get it!" Davis yelled and took off running. Ryan growled and took off running after him. Ryan disappeared and Davis threw the Crest of Kari as Ryan reappeared in front of Davis. He just smiled when Ryan noticed that he didn't have it anymore. Kari ran over to the side away from the others as Ryan flew after her. She threw the Crest to Tai and he took off running. Ryan hissed then stopped.   
"Faiamon!" Faiamon nodded and went to take off after Tai but Garudamon stopped her by smacking her into the trees. Tai tossed it to Matt as Ryan pinned him down. Matt caught it and it started to glow slightly. Ryan was wide-eyed. 'It only glows for me and Faiamon!' Ryan thought and charged at Matt. Matt looked up in horror he would never be able to get out of the way. Matt felt as if two arms covered his and held out the Crest with him. When Ryan came close to him he smacked into a force field and fell to the ground. Ryan looked up as he and Faiamon disappeared. "We'll be back for that Crest." Ryan said bitterly. Everyone ran over to Tai helped him up then they went over to Matt who was still holding the non-glowing Crest out.   
"Man Matt, how'd you do that?" TK asked.  
"I...I don't know, it's like something made my hands move for me." Matt said looking at the Crest.   
"But how'd you use the powers of the Crest?" Mimi asked.  
"He holds some power of the Ninth Digidestined." Chibitreedramon said popping up next to Kari.   
"How?" Joe asked adjusting his glasses.  
"That's unknown to us, but he can us the Crest of Faith, this very rarely happens, you're very lucky." The snappy Treedramon said.   
"We better get going." Cody said. Everyone nodded and thanked the Treedramon. Matt went to hand the Crest to Sora but she shook her head.  
"You keep it, you're the one who's connected to it." Matt nodded and put it around his neck.   
"Man I gotta get a new shirt." Matt almost whined. Everyone laughed and kept walking.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey bolted up in the bed drenched in cold sweat. She had a nightmare about Matt and the others. Ryan had been battling them and Matt had the Crest of Faith and he used it's powers. 'That wasn't a dream!' Casey thought. 'That was real, I saw the whole battle! Faiamon is the Ninth Digidestined, but why does Matt have the powers of the Ninth Digidestined? I thought only Ryan, Faiamon and I had it.' She clenched her eyes shut remembering the pain she went through just to get the powers of the Ninth Digidestined. Ryan had said he needed her help so she allowed him to give her the drink, the drink that changed her forever. "So you're awake." Casey looked up to see Ryan enter the room with Faiamon behind him. Casey gave a nod and Ryan pulled her up. "Come it's time to create Shadow World." Casey nodded and they walked out.   
"Master Ryan, I thought we needed the Crest of Faith as well." Faiamon said.  
"With three people with the powers of the Ninth Digidestined I'm sure we'll be able to do this with out the Crest's power." Faiamon nodded and they entered a room that had walls made of glass. The doors slid shut behind them as they entered. The three stood around a crystal that was growing up out of the crystal floor. They linked hands and closed their eyes.   
"With the powers of the Ninth Digidestined of Faith, I call upon the Shadow World, merge with the Digiworld and become one world. Fill it with evil and destruction." Faiamon said. The room started to shake and they unlinked hands. The once clear crystal turned black and lighting streaked across the sky outside of the castle. Casey fell back on her butt as the other two laughed with joy and evil.   
"Finally! My plains have succeeded! The other Digi-Destined will pay for all they're done to me in the past!" Ryan said laughing. "None of the will live another day!" Casey's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.  
"You lied to me!" Casey screamed. "You said you wouldn't hurt any of them! That you just wanted to rule the Digiworld and merge your world with theirs!" Ryan smirked.   
"Now." A hollow crystal was smashed upon Casey's head and she fell to the floor unconscious. Faiamon stood behind her grinning. "You gotta do what ya gotta do, sorry hun, I still need your help in killing the other Digidestined." Ryan laughed as Faiamon picked up Casey and carried her out of the room. Reumon ducked out of the way shaking. She was always afraid of Ryan when they weren't in battles, she always hung around Casey. 'What are they going to do to her?' Reumon thought. 'She doesn't want to hurt the other Digimon and Digidestined, I have to warn them.' Reumon quickly hopped out of the castle and out into the Digi/Shadow world.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Everyone looked up as the sky turned black as the Digimon around them that were out in the wild turned evil. They all started to fight one another and soon turned to the gang. "I would....RUN!!!!" Davis yelled grabbing Kari's hand and taking off with the others behind them.  
"This is your plan!" TK yelled to Davis. "Just run till we can't run anymore?!"   
"Finally! The Shadow World will rule and the Digiworld will no longer exist!" Ryan's voice boomed with the thunder as rain start to pour down. Davis spotted a cave up a head.  
"Up there!" Davis yelled. They all nodded and ran into the cave as the Digimon scattered away because of the hot rain. The hot rain hit the cool ground sending steam rising into the air. Everyone stopped running once they were in the huge cave.   
"Another cave, great." Palmon said.  
"Only until the rain lets up." Mimi said. Matt stood by the entrance looking out over the fields. He could see something running toward the cave through the tall grasses.   
"Guys, I think we got company." Everyone ran over to the entrance too look. Then Reumon hopped out of the grass scaring them all. She was holding a white T-shirt in her mouth and she hopped into the cave and shook off getting the others wet.  
"What do you want?" Yokomon asked getting ready to fight. Reumon set the shirt down breathing hard.   
"I came to warn you." Reumon grabbed the shirt and held it up towards Matt. He took it and rung it out. "Sorry it's a little wet and not to warm, it was all I could find in the Castle. But you have to help, they're going to do something to Casey if we don't get her out of the Castle soon."   
"But she's on their side." Sora siad.  
"Yeah and so are you." Chibimon said.  
"Yeah I know, but I don't want to fight with Ryan and now Casey doesn't want to too." Reumon said. "They merged Digiworld with Shadow World and now Ryan is going to kill all of you with Casey and Faiamon's help. Casey didn't know this part when she agreed to join his team and drink that stuff and now they're going to do something to Casey 'cause she doesn't want to hurt any of you." Reumon took a deep breath as the others starred at her.   
"Come on, we'll help you." Matt said. He put on the shirt and they all ran out of the cave.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey lay on the bed with a black hue glowing around her. Ryan and Faiamon stood watching as the 16-year-old weak girl became a strong fighter of the Shadow World. "Everything is going so right." Ryan said with a grin. Faiamon nodded with a smile. She looked back when she heard the main entrance door creek open.   
"Reumon must be back, I'll go get her." Faiamon said walking away. She walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Reumon with the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Traitor!" Reumon looked up at Faiamon and gulped as she came charging at her. Matt grabbed her and Faiamon hit the floor.   
"Run upstairs! She's in the largest room there is!" Reumon called. Everyone nodded and ran up there. Once they got there it was to late, the brainwashing was done and Casey was awake. Her once icy blue eyes were black with a hint of icy blue.   
"You're all to late. Attack Casey!" Casey stood up at Ryan's command but didn't attack. Her gaze met Matt's and they just looked at each other. "Now Casey!" She didn't respond. 'That Matt had gotta go or she'll never fight.' Ryan thought. "Faiamon!"  
Faia Blinder!  
They were all wrapped up in white bindings and taken to the cell. Reumon was thrown in after them and the white bindings disappeared. Reumon hissed at the door as it clicked shut. Reumon giggled and shook her head. "What's so funny?" Davis asked.  
"They don't know I've been in here before." Reumon said. She hopped over to a brick in the wall and pushed it in then the whole wall turned sideways. "Follow me." They nodded and followed Reumon into the dark passage way. The door slid shut. "Oh Firdramon!" A small light lit up the pathway and a round little red digimon came out with a smile.   
"Hey, you brought all the Digidestined, cool. I'll get you to the control room in no time." They all followed the little red Digimon into the dark path.   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Casey sat on the edge of the roof on the castle getting drenched with rain. Her black eyes lit with icy blue then back to black. Her eyes scanned the Shadow World in sadness. "I didn't want this." Casey whispered.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Ninth Digidestined: Chapter 6  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Faiamon stood on the roof of the castle watching Casey just sit there. 'She'll betray us no matter what we do to her, I'll just have to get rid of her.' Faiamon thought her spear appearing in her hands. She started to spin it around and it started to glow. Casey felt the power behind her and looked behind her. She gasped and jumped to her feet. Faiamon laughed. "You wouldn't dare." Casey hissed coldness filling her voice.   
"Guess again little girl." Faiamon said laughing.   
Faia Blinder!  
Casey jumped out of the way. The force of the power sent her flying to the side. She skidded to a stop and pushed herself up. She gasped as Faiamon lunged at her. She grabbed a hold of Faiamon's spear and flung her over her. Casey stood up and faced off with Faiamon. 'I'll get you out of the way you little brat, then Ryan will be all mine.' Faiamon thought as She lunged at Casey, who dodged her. 'She's harder to fight then she looks.' Faiamon thought. Casey's eyes turned back to icy blue for a moment and she grabbed a hold of Faiamon's spear again. She used all her strength and swung her off the roof. Faiamon screamed as she went flying into the air and fell to the ground. Casey ran over to the edge and looked over. She gasped as Faiamon ccame flying up at her.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Reumon hopped along the dark paths with the Digidestined and Firdarmon. Everyone was running their hands along the wall, all but Matt. He kept his hand tightly gripped around the Crest of Faith. Images of Casey, Ryan, Faiamon and Unisismon flashed in his mind. He gasped as Reumon hopped up to him. "Matt we need the Crest of Faith." Reumon said. Matt nodded and he walked up with him to a wall. "Ok now make it glow." Matt nodded and held it out, but nothing happened.   
"It won't work." Matt said.  
"But how'd you get it to work last time?" Gatomon asked.  
"I-I didn't, something else did." Matt said.   
"Think of..." Everyone looked up as they heard Faiamon's voice scream.  
"What was that?" Upamon asked.  
"That sounded like Faiamon." Yolei answered.  
"But why would she be screaming?" Davis asked.  
"Who knows, maybe her and Casey are having a cat fight and Casey pulled her hair." Joe said.   
"No, I think Faiamon is fighting against Casey." Reumon said with worry. "Faiamon was always jealous of Casey. Only 'cause she and Ryan were so close, and now Faiamon must be trying to get rid of her." The Crest of Faith started to glow and everyone looked at it.   
"How'd you do that Matt?" Patamon asked.   
"I didn't." Matt said looking at the Crest.  
"Guys, I think every time one of them use the powers of the ninth Digidestined Matt can make the Crest glow." Izzy explained.  
"But how can all three of them have the powers of the Ninth Digidestined?" Joe asked.   
"We'll explain that part once we're inside the control center, but right now us the Crest." Firdarmon said. Everyone nodded and Matt held the crest out. The wall was outlined in white light and the engraving on the Crest started to glow on the wall. The wall slammed to the side and they all ran in. Once inside the wall slammed shut and they were in the same room that had the glass walls.   
"There it is!" Reumon cried. Everyone looked at the black crystal.   
"What do we have to do?" Sora asked.  
"You gotta turn it back to clear, then Digiworld will be back to normal." Izzy said reading something on his laptop.   
"But how?" Mimi asked.  
"You gotta trying to use all your crests in the same way as Ryan, Faiamon and Casey do, they have a different type of Crest then all of you, their Crest in pure magic and they can us it's power for many different things." Reumon explained.   
"But how do we use it like that?" Kari asked.  
"You don't." Everyone gasped and spun around to see Ryan standing in the door way. "You see you're Crests were never made to work that way."   
"Matt, let me use the Crest to Digivolve." Reumon whispered. Matt nodded.  
"Reumon digivolve!" Matt called as the Crest started to glow.  
Reumon warp Digivolve to....Unisismon!  
Unisismon looked a bit confused. 'why didn't I Digivolve to Silverunisismon?' Unisismon thought. She glared at Ryan and pounded her hoofs on the glassy floor. Ryan only smirked. He snapped his fingers and everyone screamed as the floor gave out on them. "Did I forget to tell you I could do that? Whoops! To late." Ryan laughed as the ground reappeared. He walked over to the black crystal and smiled. "Time to merge the worlds completely."  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Faiamon growled at Casey as she pushed herself up. So far Casey was stronger then Faiamon, and she was pissed about it. Faiamon spun her spear around and it started to glow.  
Faia Blinder!  
Casey tried to jump out of the way but she was too weak and the power hit her. She went flying off the roof of the castle. She screamed as she was about to hit the ground but she never did. Instead two arms encircled her and brought her close to them. She looked up into Ryan's dark brown eyes. "What's going on?" Ryan asked. "I heard noises."  
"Faiamon attacked me." Casey answered as he set her down. Faiamon jumped down and landed next to Ryan.  
"That's not true! You can't believe her!" Faiamon said her eyes flashing with anger. Casey went to speak but Ryan covered her lips with his. Faiamon felt the anger rise in her. Casey's eyes fluttered open as Ryan pulled back.   
"No fighting now, come, we must merge the worlds completely." The two girls nodded and they walked into the castle.  
"Master Ryan, don't we need the Crest of Faith to merge the worlds completely?" Faiamon asked. Ryan stopped in his tracks.  
"Yes you're right Faiamon, Casey, go find Matt, Sora and Tai, there you will find the Crest of Faith. Take Unisismon with you, she's in the cellar." Casey nodded and disappeared. "Come Faiamon, we have our own work to do." Faiamon nodded and they went on.  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Matt was sitting up against the wall. Tai was a wake but Sora was out cold. They had gotten separated from the others and had been sitting there for hours. Sora screamed in her sleep and bolted up. Tai jumped to his feet and ran over to her. "Sora are you ok?" Sora nodded fear gripping her heart. 'Why are they haunting me?! Why not Matt! He's the one who's connected to Casey!' Sora thought. Her body was trembling in fear and she hadn't noticed Tai had wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his arms feeling safer as her body stopped shaking. Sora gently pushed away from Tai giving him a warm smile which he returned. Sora stood up and Tai followed her. Matt walked over to them and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.   
"I'm fine guys, but Matt... you have to do something for me, for the Digiworld. You have to destroy the Crest of Faith." Sora said looking into Matt's crystal blue eyes.   
"But why?" Matt asked taking the Crest off his neck.  
"It holds the power to merge the two worlds completely together, right now the Digiworld has a chance." Sora said her eyes pleading Matt to do it. Matt nodded and got ready to throw the Crest against the wall.  
"NO!!!!!!" Right as Matt was about to throw the Crest something flung into him. He tumbled to the ground losing a hold of the Crest with someone laying on top of him.   
"I got the Crest!" Matt looked behind him to see Unisismon holding the Crest in her mouth. He looked up as Casey flipped off over him and took a hold of the Crest. Everyone gasped as the Crest started to glow brightly, brighter then ever.   
"Casey give me the Crest." Matt said almost coldly as he stood up. Casey grasped the Crest tightly.   
"No, I'll know you'll destroy it!" Casey yelled. She hopped onto Unisismon and the others glared at Unisismon.  
"You lied to us! You said you were going to help us!" Tai cried. Unisismon pounded her hoofs on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, I stick by Casey no matter what, she's my best friend, I've never had a friend besides her." Unisismon said. Everyone noticed Casey's eyes glaze over. "I know she'll win this battle which ever way, she won't fail."  
"I won't fail you Unisismon, I promise you, this is for you." Casey said as Ryan, Faiamon and the other Digidestined appeared.  
"Now Casey hand over the Crest to me." Ryan held out his hand but Casey didn't move. He gasped when he noticed her eyes, they were icy blue again.  
"No." Casey said bitterly.  
"You're be childish! I'll get it for you Master Ryan." Faiamon charged at Unisismon but she flew out of the way.  
Metallic Purple Rage!  
Faiamon looked in plain confusion till the power from Unisismon hit her. She went flying into the wall and landed on her back, her hood to her cape falling back revealing her face. Casey and everyone but Ryan gasped. She looked exactly like Casey. "H-how?" Casey stuttered. Davis looked at Casey and then at the Crest, he noticed how brightly it would glow every time she held it or touched it. Then it hit him. 'Faiamon isn't the Ninth Digidestined! Casey is! Ryan used the powers of the Ninth Digidestined to create Faiamon so she had the power of the Ninth Digidestined!' Davis thought everything starting to come together.   
"Casey! Use the powers of the Crest against Faiamon!" Davis yelled. Everyone looked at him in confusion.  
"Davis she's not strong enough to do it." Tai said. Davis turned to them.  
"You're wrong! You see, Casey is the Ninth Digidestined, not Faiamon! Ryan only took Casey and made a copy of her taking some of Casey's powers to make her exactly like her!" Everyone starred at him then at Casey then to Faiamon then back at Davis.   
"You're a smart boy Davis, you're exactly right." Ryan laughed. Casey's eyes flashed with anger and everyone saw it.   
"You mean you've been lying to me all along!" Casey cried. Ryan smiled warmly at her.  
"I only lied to you because I wanted you to be safe and not get hurt using the powers of the Ninth Digidestined, please Casey, give me the Crest." Ryan held out his hand and took a step forward. Unisismon took a step back and snarled at him. Casey smiled warmly at Ryan and Unisismon took a step forward but Casey made her go back.   
"You're right Ryan, you only wanted to protect me from the Ninth Digidestineds powers, so I'll protect you from it as well! This is for you Unisismon!" Casey yelled and chucked the Crest of Faith at the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces and Ryan lunged at Casey.  
"You little brat!" Ryan yelled.  
"No! Casey!" Matt lunged at Ryan knocking him down to the ground before he could get to her. Casey hopped off Unisismon and helped Matt up. Ryan glared at Matt and Casey pushed him behind her.   
"You can't protect him Casey." Ryan hissed.  
"Yes I can, I won't let you hurt anybody anymore!" Casey yelled.   
"You can't stop Master Ryan little girl." Faiamon said bitterly tossing her cape aside. Casey glared at her.  
"I may not be able to stop him, but you I can." Casey took out a small black crystal and Faiamon gasped. "You see, you're me and this is my powers, I won't let any of you hurt anyone anymore. Say good bye Faiamon, Ryan." Casey chucked the crystal at the wall and it shattered. Ryan yelled in pain and doubled over. Faiamon screamed as she disappeared. The whole room started to shake and everyone screamed as chunks of the ceiling started to fall.  
"Follow us!" Unisismon said as her and Casey started to run down the halls. Everyone followed them and soon they were out of the castle right as is collapsed. Casey stood next to Unisismon resting a hand on her back.   
"You did good girl, I'm proud of you." Casey whispered. Unisismon looked down at Casey and pounded her hoofs on the ground.   
"Casey." Both turned around to see Mimi standing in front of the others, they all had confused or scared looks on their face. "What happened back there? We don't get it."   
"The crystal was the powers Ryan took from me, he was losing all his magic from being the Ninth Digidestined and he took mine, now that it's destroyed he and Faiamon along with all his digimon are gone forever. And now that the Crest is destroyed the Ninth Digidestined in no more." Casey explained.  
"So you're just a normal girl now?" Kari asked. Casey smiled at her and nodded.   
"That's good, I thought you were still a Digidestined and were going to destory..." TK grunted as Matt elbowed him in the gut.  
"Don't mind him." Casey laughed along with everyone else. She quickly stopped when she felt something pass by her, Matt also felt it. "Casey?" Casey turned to the pail of stone, glass and crystal that was left of Ryan's castle.  
"It has to be over." Casey whispered.  
"You fool, you can't defeat me."   
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
To be continued....  
  



End file.
